Explaining the Past to Kids
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: 15 Years after she last saw him and 13 Years after the rebuilding of SHIELD, Skye is having lunch with her daughter at SHIELD's Youth Academy only to look up and see her ex-boyfriend with his son. What business did Miles have with SHIELD and why was his son at her daughter's school? Their kids ask questions about who they are when they learn their parents share a past.


Explaining the Past to Kids

Disclaimer: I own Parker and Bryant only!

Spoilers: All Agents of SHIELD episodes, this is a future fic so could be AU or not.

* * *

Skye sat eating lunch with her favorite person in the world: her ten year old daughter, Parker. The days she lectures at the SHIELD Youth Academy were her favorite because she could eat lunch with her daughter and enjoy the one-on-one time they got only on holidays. Parker was taking a dual-enrollment track, by taking classes for a future in both Communications and Operations.

"And then Taylor looked at me and dared me to beat him in a combat round tomorrow since tomorrow is Open Physical Training, we get to choose our training type. I tried to tell him I'd kick his a…butt because I'm a Level 3 in combat and he's a Level 1. He doesn't believe me so he'll learn."

Skye chuckled and took a bite of her salad, "when did you make Level 3?"

Parker shrugged, "like two months ago, I told you over Skype but you were too busy preparing for that mission to Belarus with Dad." She took a bite of her hamburger and smiled, "you never said how that went, I mean the general non-classified stuff."

"About as well as expected, your dad and I had to make contact with a buyer and it turned out to be quite funny. The buyer didn't mention he had a thing for guys instead of women and we found out quickly when he tried to seduce your dad." Skye chuckled, "I have never seen your dad so flustered or squirming in his seat. He couldn't knock the guy out and he had to act gay which was…," Skye put her hand out, "priceless."

The ten year old cracked up laughing and covered her mouth before giving her mother wide eyes. "Seriously? Was it a good act or was he horrible?"

"I'll let you think about that and your dad, what do you think?"

"He sucked at it!" Parker smirked and ate a few fries, "best day ever learning that. Has he lived it down yet?"

Skye chuckled, "nope, but we don't bring it up unless he warrants it." She noticed Parker looking behind her with a confused face. "What's wrong kiddo?"

"I've never seen that kid before and his dad definitely doesn't look like an agent of any department at SHIELD. I mean, why would Deputy Director Hill be here with them if they weren't agents close to the top but I've never seen them before at the HUB or on the Helicarrier."

Skye turned around and paused, "oh my God."

"What's wrong, do you know them?"

Skye nodded as she stared at her ex-boyfriend who had betrayed everything they had once stood for at the time for money. She never thought she'd see Miles Lydon again and the fact he had a kid with him was curious because she knew he hated SHIELD and would never get anywhere near it. "My ex-boyfriend, before your Dad and I got together…before I was SHIELD. Hang back here and do some work while I find out what they are doing here."

* * *

Skye walked over and noticed Maria Hill with the Youth Academy's director, Sierra Day. They were talking to Miles and the boy, who looked annoyed as did his father. Skye didn't even bother not to join the group, to which Hill nodded to her as Day spoke to Miles. The man glanced at her and she knew her outfit threw him as she wore black jeans, a black shirt with the SHIELD logo and her black jacket she'd bought during her mission to rescue Coulson years before. It had become her standard wear, the plaid flannels slowly falling away and replaced by black tops of various types. Her physiology after the GH-325 had been introduced had seemed to age slower so she looked almost identical to how she'd been thirteen years before when Miles had last seen her.

"Look I understand the benefits but the only reason Bryant is here is because it was lifetime imprisonment or full tuition and five years of service after he graduates."

Day shook her head and looked at Bryant, "you have to make this choice not your father, if you want to be here than you need to act like it. We don't tolerate any form of hacking, dangerous activity or rule breaking." She looked at Skye, "Agent Skye could give you a few pointers if you'd let her since she was once in your position and now she's one of SHIELD's best agents."

"Whoa!" Bryant gasped and they all turned to see Parker punching someone to the floor. She looked down at them and shook her head, "why'd she punch him."

Hill shook her head, "I swear Nate never learns, excuse me while I talk to Barton's kid about his inability to stop challenging Parker." She moved off and they watched Hill haul the kid up and walk him down the hall.

"I thought you didn't approve of rule breaking or dangerous activity?" Miles looked at Day, "but yet your students settle things with physical aggression."

Day folded her arms, "don't worry Mr. Lydon, all students are corrected for such behavior. Combat and Physical Training classes are the only classes that physical aggression is encouraged."

* * *

"Mom," Parker's voice made Skye turn, she found the girl with her backpack. "I have Art of Weapons in ten so I have to go." She handed Skye's laptop backpack to her.

Skye nodded to her and accepted the hug Parker gave her, "see you on Skype okay?"

"Yep, tell Dad I know about Belarus and let him know he'll never live it down with me. Oh and make sure Dad doesn't get shot on your mission to Syria tomorrow, he has that tendency on missions with you since he still has the assumption he has to protect you."

She chuckled and nodded, pulling Parker's chin up. "One, apologize to Nathan for punching him and take your punishment the Review Board gives you. Two, don't forget to beat Taylor tomorrow since he challenged you."

"Got it, bye." She waved as she walked away, "love you."

"Love you too." Skye smiled and shook her head before turning back to Day and the Lydons men. "I should get going, mission tomorrow at 0500 but thank you for the opportunity to lecture on Computer Operations again Director Day."

Day nodded with a smile. "Of course Skye, we always welcome your guest lectures. If you ever want to leave the field, know you'll have a position here immediately."

"I'm a CS-Ops Specialist, the field is my thing and besides," she chuckled. "I doubt my husband could last long without me, he's become quite the bullet magnet since his return after the whole HYDRA mess. I don't know how many times I've pulled him out of the line of fire because of some stupid comment or something. The man develops the ability to think on his own and it invites disaster."

The director chuckled and shook her head, "well do be safe tomorrow and let me know when you have a free day to come back."

"Will do," she looked at Bryant but not his father. "Good luck Mr. Lydon, I'm sure by the time I come back to guest lecture you'll be quite popular in CS."

With that she left and Miles shook his head, "she's nothing like I knew her."

"You knew her Dad?"

Miles saw both Day and Bryant looking at him, "I dated her till SHIELD basically kidnapped her and turned her into one of their agents. She used to hack for the Rising Tide. That was fifteen years ago."

"Why don't we continue to the Training Rooms?" Day put her arm out and the two started walking.

* * *

Miles and Bryant exited the building an hour later to find Skye leaning against the pole by the entrance driveway. She had her phone in her hands and seemed to be patiently waiting on something.

"Do you need a ride somewhere?" Miles offered and Skye looked up at him, removing her sunglasses. "Just an offer since you seem to be waiting."

Skye put her sunglasses on her head, "my husband is on his way and as for waiting, I'm patient now after learning that rushing things can get you killed." She looked down at Bryant, "what did you do to get on SHIELD's radar?"

"I hacked SHIELD's security network, I saw their emblem on a vehicle at an explosion and wanted to know what it was. I hit something called the INFERNO and within an hour they showed up."

Skye smirked, "you hit my catch net for all hackers, I created it when I created the entire security network for SHIELD when it was rebuilt." She folded her arms and shrugged, "if you got to INFERNO than you got farther than most so you get points there. Try again though and they may shoot you," she saw Miles looking at her with narrowed eyes. "I'm not kidding, INFERNO is based at Level 7 classified material, most stuff below Level 7 is so mundane that if it's discovered there's not a threat. If you try it again you'd be trying to hack Level 7 access, the fact you're a kid is the reason you're here instead of in jail or worse."

"Dad says he used to date you before you became SHIELD," Bryant looked at her with curiousity. "Why choose them?"

"That's classified and I'm not lying, my past since birth was Level 10 restricted and now currently it's Level 8 so what your father knows of me is all the public knows." Skye unfolded her arms as a motorcycle pulled up and parked beside the curb. She turned her attention to it as the driver pulled his helmet off. "You're late by an hour."

* * *

Miles stared at Grant Ward and the agent stared back at him, he got off the bike and walked over with the helmet in hand. "I had to lose a pursuit, Triad noticed my retrieval."

Skye rolled her eyes and pulled her glasses on, "let's go, I'd like to get sleep before I have to get up for the briefing at 0300. By the way, Parker knows about Belarus so you won't ever be living that down."

Ward looked at Miles before following her to the bike, ignoring the look of the ex-boyfriend at the realization of who each other was. "Belarus was your choice of mission not mine and I suffered for it at your expense."

"And you chose Syria this time," Skye unclipped the spare helmet from it's holder. "Remind me again, how bad is Syria in comparison to Afghanistan since the recent Afghan war broke out five years ago?"

"Your point?" Ward smiled at her as he climbed onto the bike. "As I remember it, you asked for something hard after how easy Belarus was." He looked at her over his shoulder. "I seem to remember something about how you didn't even get a chance to use your gun."

Skye rolled her eyes again as she put her helmet on, Ward followed and started the bike. They were gone second later, leaving Miles and Bryant on the curb.

"She's kind of cool," Bryant looked at his father. "Did you know the guy because you two seemed to stare at each other?"

Miles looked down at his son, "he's the toolbag that arrested me all those years ago and turned her into a SHIELD agent."

"I guess she married him." Bryant stated the obvious as his father stared at him.

* * *

A/N: I couldn't help it, I was walking around my university and thought 'why not'!

**Please read and review...**


End file.
